


Ollivander tanítványai

by lunatunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Drarry. AU, OOC, fluff. Ollivander a pálcakészítő mester új tanítványokat fogad örököséül, mert meglátása szerint Draco és Harry együtt alkotnak egységet. Bétázást köszönöm Lovelessnek!Jogok (sajna még mindig) J.K.Rowlingot illetik :)(Eredeti megjelenés:	08/26/2013)





	Ollivander tanítványai

Meredten állt a kviddicsöltöző másik sarkában, az átellenben vizes testét törölgető Pottert bámulva. Nem tudta, honnan jutott eszébe, de érezte, hogy valami nem stimmelt a griffendélessel. Roxfortban jóval barnább, egészségesebb kinézetű volt a hős, nem úgy, mint most, a roxforti csata második évfordulójára rendezett jótékonysági mérkőzésen. Draco csak cserejátékos volt, persze fel nem repülhetett az egykori iskolatársak közé, netán Potter ellen, de akkor is elhívták. Édesanyja szerint Astoria Greengrass, Draco menyasszonya járta ki neki a kegyet. Az ifjú Malfoy nem hitte, hogy az Új Varázsügyi Minisztérium megbocsátotta volna neki a karját díszítő tetoválást, de többé nem igazán számított neki senki véleménye Angliában.

Elgondolkozva nézte, ahogy a fekete hajú lapos, beesett hasát átdörgölte a vörös anyaggal, majd kezébe vett egy fehér inget. Potter haja még mindig vizes volt, szokásos szénaboglya stílussal meredt szerteszét, szemei alatt karikák éktelenkedtek, arcán borosta nőtt. Nem úgy festett, mint egy győztes, tekintete fénytelen volt. Hiába kapta el a cikeszt a griffendéles, játéka nélkülözte a régi szenvedélyét, amivel Roxfortban mindig le tudta Dracót győzni. De aztán Seamus Finnigan mellé lépett, megfogta a vállát, és Draco először látott érzelmet csillogni a smaragdzöld szemekben. Az ír elvette Pottertől az inget, feladta rá, majd elé lépett, hogy begombolja.  
Draco nem maradt ott, hogy megnézze, mit tett Potter a másikkal, miután megfogta a kezét, és közelebb hajolt hozzá. Végül is, semmi köze nem volt a csókhoz, kettőjükhöz. Csak elkapott egy pillanatot Mindenki Hősének az életéből, ami valószínűleg többet nem fog előfordulni, mert amint végez ügyeivel, visszamegy Franciaországba és megházasodik.  
De álmodni, még ettől álmodott arról, amit látott.

*~*D*H*~*

Egy ékszerbolt kirakatát nézegette a szőke férfi, bizonyára Greengrassnak nézett ajándékot. Aztán, mint aki álomból ébredt, hirtelen eliramodott a bolt, a találkozó felé. Ő még nem tudta, amit Harry már igen, hogy vele is szembe kell néznie, nemcsak az öregemberrel. Pár méterrel haladt a nyomában az Abszol úton járó varázslók között, kerülgetve az érintkezést mindenkivel, még az elkendőző bűbáj ellenére is. Nem bízott már senkiben, nem vágyott elismerésre, rajongásra. Az öregember ajánlata éppen kapóra jött neki, mert olyan elfoglaltságot, társat ígért, ami és aki kihívással töltötte volna meg az életét, de nem lett volna vonzó többé az átlagos varázslók szemében. Menekülni akart mindentől és mindenkitől, mert a hisztéria, ami körülötte zajlott az elmúlt két évben, testileg, lelkileg kimerítették.  
A szőke mardekáros nem vesztegetett egyetlen szót sem az utána fordulókra, a neki beszólogató kötekedőkre, felemelte a fejét, a távolba meresztette tekintetét és haladt a célja felé. Lehet, hogy ez csak a túlélő technikája volt, de az is lehet, hogy ez volt a családja fegyvere mindig is a világ ellen, csak gyerekként ezt nem vette észre. Malfoy megállt Ollivander félhomályos boltja előtt, és cseppet sem zavartatva magát a Zárva felirattól, benyitott. Harry megszaporázta lépteit, és besurrant a szőke háta mögött. Az egyik pulttal szembeni, sötét sarokban álló fotelbe ült le, magán hagyva a bűbájt.

– Mr. Malfoy. Örülök, hogy időt szánt rám – lépett be a pult mögé az idős férfi.  
– Jó napot! Nem tudom, hogy miért kért találkozót tőlem, de nincs sok időm, elfoglalt vagyok – jelentette ki a szőke.  
– Természetesen. Nem baj, amit ajánlok, az úgyis átgondolást igényel.  
– Igen?  
– Megkérdezhetem, hogy jól értesültem-e, letette a vizsgáit a Beauxbatonban?  
– Igen, nyolc Ravaszt értem el – felelte a mardekáros.  
– Bravó! – mondta Ollivander.  
– Visszakérdezhetek, hogy miért érdekli ez magát? – szólt a szőke férfi.  
– Türelem, ifjú Malfoy. Talán, ha leülne – javasolta az öregember, és Harryvel átellenes sarokba kísérte a mardekárost, miközben rákacsintott a fekete hajúra.  
– Gondolom, most azt hiszi, hogy bosszút akarok állni magán – jegyezte meg Ollivander, Malfoy feszült vonásait vizsgálgatva.  
– Megfordult a fejemben – ismerte el a fiatalabb férfi.  
– Nem kell tartania tőlem. Ellenkezőleg – kezdte mondandóját a pálcakészítő. – Gondolom, arról már hallott, hogy a varázspálcák készítői mindig kiemelkedő tanulmányi eredményt tudtak felmutatni, még mielőtt nekikezdtek volna a mesterségüknek. Egy jó pálcakészítő mester ismeri a varázsló történelmet, folytatott tanulmányokat az aritmetika témakörben, és jó mind a sötét varázslatok terén, mind a kivédésükben.  
– Hogy érint ez engem? – türelmetlenkedett Malfoy.  
– Úgy, hogy nincs örökösöm. De kiválasztottam két tanítványt, valakiket, akik egyedülálló módon kapcsolódtak össze a pálcák történelmében, és őket szívesen képezném addig, míg el nem érik az én mesterségbeli tudásomat. Bár ha jól sejtem, együtt még képesek is lesznek túlszárnyalni azt.  
– Miből gondolja, hogy engem érdekel az ajánlata? – kérdezte a szőke. – És ki a másik?  
– Onnan, hogy akkor nem ölt volna bele annyi energiát a vizsgáiba. Az iskola kedvéért ritkán tanulnak a nebulók, Mr. Malfoy. Jól sejtem, a jegyesén kívül munka nem várja vissza Franciaországban?  
– Jól tudja. De ettől még mindig nem értem, hogy miért én? – makacskodott Malfoy.  
– Mert a másik jelölt tanulmányai nem elegendőek a mesterséghez, még akkor sem, ha ő jóval többet tapasztalt a pálcák természetéről, mint bárki más a világon. Egyedül nem tudja majd átvenni az üzletemet, és lássa be, ez veszteség lenne, mindenki számára. Önök ketten együtt képeznek egységet, mint a szív az ésszel, mint az értelem az érzelemmel.  
– Nem hinném, hogy Astoriát érdekelné az ajánlata.  
– Nem rá gondoltam, Mr. Malfoy – mosolyodott el az öregember.  
– Hanem rám – szólt Harry, levéve magáról az elkendőző bűbájt. A szőke mardekáros szemei elkerekedtek, majd ránézett még egyszer Ollivanderre.  
– Ez nem egy vicc, remélem? – kérdezte végül.  
– Nem. Már előkészítve várja a társulási szerződés, a munkaszerződése és az örökösödési papírok az ügyvédem előtt – válaszolta az idős férfi.  
– Még át kell gondolnom – felelte Malfoy, aztán köszönés nélkül elrohant.

Harryt egy pillanatra elfogta a csüggedés, de aztán megérezte kezén Ollivander könnyű érintését.  
– Visszajön. Nem azért, amit mondtam neki, nem azért, mert magát ajánlottam partnernek, hanem önmaga miatt. Hogy megmutassa a világnak és saját magának, mit tud.  
\- De, persze főleg nekem – suttogta Harry.  
– Igen. Főleg magának, Mr. Potter. Mindig is egymáshoz mérték magukat, nem? Épp itt az ideje félretenni a versengést, és együtt küzdeni valamiért – mondta az öregember, majd visszatért a műhelyébe.  
A griffendéles ott maradt, ülve, gondolataiba mélyedve egy órát vagy kettőt, ki tudja. Kint már sötétedett, így elhatározta, hogy hazamegy, vagy beugrik Ronnékhoz, amikor a szőke visszatért. Malfoy egy pillanatra megtorpant Harry látványára, de aztán közelebb lépett.  
– Vállalom – mondta halkan, és kinyújtotta a kezét, Harry felé.  
A fiút a mozdulat visszarepítette a múltba, hirtelen azt kívánta, bár elsőre elfogadta volna a másikat. De most nem habozott, megragadta Malfoy kezét, megszorította, sőt a vállát is megpaskolta.  
– Örülök – mondta, és hónapok óta először elmosolyodott.  
Malfoy válaszmosolya mintha fényárba vonta volna a sötét kis üzletet.

*~*D*H*~*

Dracónak semmi sem volt egyértelmű és egyszerű az életében a háború óta. Jobban mondva, mióta felvette a Sötét Jegyet, vagy talán már azóta, hogy apja börtönbe került. Lucius halála, és a dementorcsók a világos oldal győzelmének első pillanatától fejük felett lebegett, és édesanyjával örülhettek, hogy megúszták a börtönt. Valahogy természetes volt, hogy a francia ősök kicsiny kis kastélyába költöztek be, mint ahogy az is, hogy anyja a volt mardekáros, és ekkor már mind külföldön élő és tanuló háztársak között keresett neki feleséget. Astoria jó választás volt, családja semleges maradt a háborúban, jól nevelt volt, és szép is. Csak hideg, mint egy jéghegy.  
Ez a hűvösség áradt belőle akkor is, amikor Draco közölte, hazamegy Londonba, mert ott érzi magát otthon, és hogy szívesebben keresne állást, elfoglaltságot magának Angliában, mint francia földön. Jegyese nem vitatkozott, nem volt szokása a nyílt ellenkezés, csak éppen a még tartózkodóbb viselkedésével adta tudtára, hibásnak véli Draco választását. Édesanyja tartott tőle, hogy igaza lesz, épp ezért Ollivander ajánlatát nagy örömmel hallgatta meg. Támogatta fia döntését a tanulással, társulással kapcsolatban, még ha Astoria nem is.  
Draco próbált a lány lelkére beszélni, de aztán fontosabb volt a jelen, az elkötelezettség, amit vállalt, mint egy duzzogó nő. Remélte, hogy idővel megbékél menyasszonya, de mivel nem szerelemből készült házasodni, a szakítás gondolata nem ébresztett benne szemernyi aggodalmat sem.

Nem úgy, mint Potter, aki megint az örök talány volt életében. Hiába dolgoztak, tanultak együtt nap, mint nap, a griffendéles szinte sosem szólt hozzá a köszönésen kívül. De nem beszélt Ollivanderrel sem, vagy ha igen, akkor roppant szűkszavúan. Draco hamarosan észrevette, hogy a fekete hajú mindig elkendőző bűbájt magára szórva közlekedik, és lehetőleg kerüli a fizikai érintkezést is. Pansy és Blaise látogatásáig elképzelni sem tudta, hogy mitől változott meg a mindig nyílt modorú Potter, de barátai magukkal hoztak egy rakás régebbi Prófétát, és rengeteg pletykát.  
Draco még órákkal a távozásuk után is megdöbbenve bámulta az előtte fekvő címlapokat, fejcsóválva meredt az újságcikkekre. A Roxfortban mindig is meg volt arról győződve, hogy Potter imádja a rivaldafényt, sőt feltűnési viszketegségben szenved. De épp az ellenkezőjéről szóltak az újságok, sőt a beteges rajongás még őt is elborzasztotta, amivel a Hőst kezelték. Persze kijárt a griffendélesnek a figyelem, de a zaklatás, a megszállott imádók sora, a Minisztériumi figyelmeztetés ellenére őt követő újságírók, fényképészek sokasága bárkinek sok lett volna. A legrosszabb nem az őrült, Pottert bálványozó, szexet ajánló boszorkányok, varázslók voltak, hanem az áruló szeretők, régi háztársak tömege volt. Mindenki akart a griffendélesből egy darabot, mindenki általa próbált híres lenni. Romilda Vane bájitalos csokoládéjának története magasztos szerelmi románccá változott. Cormac McLaggen valószínűleg csak azért lett profi kviddicsjátékos, hogy hetente elmondhassa, Potter volt a csapatkapitánya.  
Draco már nem csodálta, hogy az utolsó híresztelés szerint a hős nem dolgozott, megszakított minden régi kapcsolatot, és titkos helyen élt. A Próféta csak annyit tudott kideríteni a múltkori kviddics mérkőzés után, hogy Weasleyék házából hoppanált haza, minden utána osonót kijátszva ezzel.

Nézte a fekete hajút egy hétig, kettőig, mire úgy gondolta, nem fogja elriasztani, ha beszélgetni próbál vele. Draco mindig is jó volt a sötét varázslatokból, családi öröksége volt a tudás, de a másik olvasottsága lenyűgözte. Halkan beszélgettek könyvekről, átkokról, bűbájokról, mindketten belemélyedve az előttük fekvő könyvekbe, de megosztva a fontosnak vélt ismeretet. Potter csendesen válaszolt neki, rá se nézve, de Ollivander arca a hős mögött felderült.  
Draco érezte, hogy jó úton indult el, az öregember így képzelte kettőjük tanulását. Hogy ő közben mit gondolt, érzett a griffendéles iránt, az már csak az ő, egyre több álmatlan éjszakát okozó gondja volt.

*~*D*H*~*

Hát ilyet is lehet, van még lehetősége, esélye a barátságra, talán a bizalomra is. Pedig Ollivander ajánlata előtt már feladta a reményt a normális élet iránt. A griffendéles eddig azt hitte, sosem lesz olyan, akinek csak ő kell. De most itt ült mellette nap-nap után egy szívfájdítóan szép férfi, aki ismerte őt, lehet, hogy jobban, mint bárki más. Draco Malfoy nem ájult el a nevétől, még a tetteitől sem, mert látta, mire képes, amikor a legrosszabb formájában van. Tudta, hogy Harry nem szerénységből mondta, hogy másnak is tartozik a társadalmuk, hogy nem ő az egyetlen hős, hanem több ember kellett a győzelemhez. Köztük Draco és édesanyja is. Ezért állt ki mellettük a tárgyalásukon, ezért kampányolt a hátuk mögött, hogy engedjék őket külföldre Lucius halála után.  
Bár magáért is ki tudott volna úgy állni, ahogy másokért. Talán, ha hamarabb kér állandó védelmet a sajtó ellen, a zaklatók ellen, a kíváncsiskodók ellen, ha ellenállt volna és nem lett volna hajlandó engedelmes bábként minden egyes tárgyaláson, minisztériumi bálon részt venni, talán Ginny is ott maradt volna vele. Habár a régi szenvedélyt már nem tudta érezni a lány iránt, aki hol gyászolta bátyját, hol pedig parádézott mellette, kiszámíthatatlanul, érthetetlenül. Majd ő volt az első, akinek elege lett Harry rajongóiból, vita vitát követett köztük, hiába maradt hű párjához a fiú. Ginny az újságoknak, pletykáknak hitt, nem Harry szavának, amikor sorra apasági pereket indítottak ellene. Hermione próbálta csitítani a köztük lévő feszültséget, de az eltávolodást helyettük nem előzhette meg.  
Egy idő után jó volt minden úgy, ahogy történt, nem érdekelte a külvilág. Be- és elzárkózott a többi varázslótól, kevés baráttal tartotta a kapcsolatot. Aztán hetekig csak feküdt, mire Sipor végre mert szólni a barátainak. Legyengült, elkedvtelenedett, kilábalása a gödörből, a depresszió féktelen mélységéből majdnem egy évig tartott. Ollivander ajánlata nem jöhetett volna jobbkor, újra értelmet, célt adott életének.

Csak a magányt nem tudta legyőzni, most sem. A szerelem, az átlagos párkapcsolat eszményített ábrándképe hiába lebegett a szeme előtt. Amíg Ginnyvel volt, azt hitte jó úton halad, hogy meseszerű élete lesz, mert a hős mindig elnyeri a gyönyörű hősnő kezét, csak éppen azzal nem számolt, hogy az élet ritkán szokott olyan lenni, mint a mesékben. Inkább rémmesékhez hasonlatos volt, legalábbis az ő esetében.  
Nem mintha kalandban nem lett volna része, mióta meggyógyult, de az egy-egy éjszaka izgalma nem tudta feledtetni vele a tényt, hogy keres valamit, pontosabban valakit.  
Éppenséggel Ollivander szavai nyomán kezdett el a szőkéről álmodni, érezte, hogy igaza volt az idős férfinak. Malfoy okos volt, tanult, olvasott és szerencsére visszafogott. Nyers humorát sokáig nem mutatta ki Harry előtt, hetekig ültek némán, könyveket olvasva, magolva egymás mellett. Harry látta Ollivander szemén, hogy minden egyes nap figyeli őket, ahogy előbb megtanulták egymást elviselni, majd idővel összeszoktak.  
Harry csodálta Malfoy tudását, a mardekáros pedig az ő bátorságát. Az egyikük csupa tűz volt, elevenebb, míg a másik keményebb, acélosabb, hajlíthatatlan. Megértette, hogy miért mondta rájuk a pálcakészítő, hogy egyikük az értelem, másikuk az érzelem, és megérezte a ki nem mondott szavakat: ha bármelyik fél is hiányzik, nem lehet teljes az egész.  
Mert ő Dracóval volt egész.

*~*D*H*~*

– Ha szeretsz, hazajössz hozzám! – kiáltotta a nő a kandallóba.  
– Zsarolással nem érhetsz el semmit, Astoria. A szerződésem egyébként is négy évre szól – felelte Draco.  
– Te képes voltál Angliában munkát vállalni négy évre a megkérdezésem nélkül? – rikácsolta Astoria Greengrass.  
Draco vállat vont és nem felelt. Nem volt mit, az elmúlt egy órában már minden létező dolgon összevesztek, legfőképpen azon, hogy a férfi nem engedelmeskedett menyasszonya szavának, és nem sietett vissza hozzá Franciaországba. Az érzelmi zsarolás az utolsó adu ász volt a nő tarsolyában, és ezt felülmúlni már csak egy dologgal lehetett. Esetleg Dracónak kellett volna kimondani az utolsó szót, már rögtön az első hét után, és nem várnia fél évet. De ő is csak az első hónap végére jött tisztába érzelmeivel annyira, hogy tudja, nem véletlenül mondott igent Ollivandernek és Potternek. Jól érezte magát a fekete hajú mellett, jobban, mint bármikor, bárki mellett.

Kellett neki a férfi, a naivitásával, fellobbanó tüzességével, nyílt természetével, csendességével. Szótlansága megszokottá vált, sőt meglepetésként érte, ha Potter szólította meg őt. Aztán egy idő után már vágyta ezeket a ritka pillanatokat, még inkább a griffendéles mosolyát. Belefájdult a szíve, ahogy először látta meg Pottert keresztfiával, Teddy Lupinnal. Dracót éppen édesanyja látogatta meg, amikor Mrs. Tonks besétált Ollivanderhez a kisfiúval. A két nő rövid szempárbajt vívott, majd mindenkit arra kértek, hogy hagyják őket egyedül. Potter fagylaltozni vitte Teddyt és Dracót, ekkor látta először a fekete hajút felszabadultan örülni valakinek. Visszafelé Teddy mindkettőjük kezét megfogta, és együtt sétáltak, mint egy család.  
Draco aznap éjjel nem tudott aludni a rátörő érzelmeitől, és ekkor gondolkozott el azon, hogy jó ötlet-e tervezett házassága. De mivel Potter nem közeledett hozzá, csak bámult azokkal a szépséges smaragdzöld szemekkel, Draco nem látta értelmét felrúgni minden tervét a bizonytalan jövőért. 

De ha a közelében volt, feledett minden mást a világon. Ha tehette, megérintette a griffendélest, előbb véletlenül, majd mind többet készakarva. Bőrét minden érintkezés megégette, de a világért se mondott volna le erről a kínzó izgalomról. Éjszakánként ágyában szétfeszítette a szükség érzése, és hamarosan rájött, nem egyszerűen vágyta Pottert, hanem beleszeretett. Ő volt a világa középpontja, sőt az is lehet, hogy csak ő volt a világa. Rajongta, imádta, figyelte minden mozdulatát a másiknak, eltette emlékbe az arcrezzenéseit, kileste szokásait. Lassan rosszabb volt, mint Potter bármely addigi megszállott üldözője, mert Dracót vissza kellett volna tartania saját ígérete, adott szava, jegyessége. Mit ért azonban a gyűrű, a kötelezettség, ha a szíve mást szeretett? 

– Tudod, mit fogok mondani, Draco. Adok neked egy napot, huszonnégy órát. Holnap ilyenkor, ha nem vagy mellettem, felbontottnak tekintem a jegyességünket – búcsúzott menyasszonya.  
Ezek szerint holnapig még hazudhat, színlelheti, hogy nem érez semmit. De aztán… Aztán végre kezei közé kapja a legfontosabb embert életében, és nem ereszti, sohasem.

*~*D*H*~*

Csendesen szitált az eső, órák óta nem tért be senki sem a boltba. Harry örült a nyugalomnak, mert fejében, szívében hónapok óta zűrzavar uralkodott. Jól tudta, Ollivander sejti, hogy jóval többet érez Draco iránt barátságnál, csak tiszteletben tartotta a szőke jegyességét. Kínban volt minden hétvégén, amikor Teddy csak Dracóról kérdezte, amikor Androméda fürkészve nézte arcát, hogy miért pirul el, amikor a magány szürke köpenye ráborult lelkére, és nem volt ott a szőke mosolya, higgadtsága, száraz humora.  
Véletlenül ért a karjához egyszer, és mintha áramütés érte volna testét, ujjongva követelt volna minden sejtje még többet az új, izgató élményből. Akaratlan, zavaró és állandó problémát okozott a szőke közelsége, miközben tanultak, pláne, mikor kerestek egy-egy pálcát Ollivander útmutatása nyomán. Esténként holtfáradtan esett be lakásába, szinte az ajtózáró és védő varázslatok után egy pillanattal élvezett bele nadrágjába. Ha tehette menekült otthonából, barátaihoz, Andromédához, mert amint egyedül maradt, egyre csak a szőke járt az eszében, egyértelmű fizikai reakciót, újabb izgalmat, újabb orgazmust okozva neki.

Minden reggel elhatározta, hogy az lesz az a nap, amikor kiszeret Malfoyból, amikor elfelejti, hogy Dracóhoz hasonló vonzó férfival még sosem találkozott, és eszébe jut, hogy mennyit szenvedett tőle gyerekként, milyen megaláztatásokat okozott neki. De sosem jött el az reggel, mert Draco egyetlen mosolyáért halni tudott volna, egyetlen érintésétől tűzbe borult teste, lelke. Így hát tűrt, várt, vágyott, kínlódott fél éven át. Csoda, hogy egyáltalán emlékezett bármire is, amit a szőke mellett olvasott, de az öregember nem szólt rá, nem kevesellte tudását. Csak Harry érezte magát kisebbnek, tudatlannak, túl egyszerűnek, ha Dracóról volt szó. Talán más mellett ez az érzés nézeteltéréshez vezetett volna, de ő nemcsak azt a férfit látta, akivé felnőtt a szőke, hanem a síró fiút, akit majdnem meggyilkolt.  
Márpedig a múltat nem tudta jóvá, szebbé tenni, és lehet, hogy nem is lett volna bölcs. Pont ettől volt több ez az érzés, pont ettől volt izgalmasabb, mint bármikor azelőtt, hogy tudta, a valóságos Draco Malfoyba szerelmes. Annak minden hibájával, minden bűnével együtt, összes foltját elfogadva. 

Csilingelve nyílt az ajtó, vágyainak férfija sétált be rajta. Tűz égett Draco szemeiben, ahogy fogva tartotta Harry szemét, amíg tanulóasztalukhoz lépkedett, majd leült.  
Harry várt, érezte, hogy valami fontos történt a mardekáros életében, és rettegett, hogy ez milyen hatással lesz őrá.  
– Add a kezed! – parancsolt rá a szőke, és Harry szótlanul, értetlenül nyújtotta kezeit a másik felé.  
Draco belekapaszkodott egy pillanatra kezeibe, majd feljebb csúsztatta ujjait, Harry csuklója felé, lágyan cirógatva az érzékeny bőrt. Vágy áradt szét a griffendéles testében, szemeit nem merte levenni a szőke kezéről, hátha csak álmodja a csókot, a becézgetést.

Márpedig hiába az álmok, a meseszerű boldogság ritka. Nem mindig győz a jó, és nem mindig a szépség a legfontosabb, legkívánatosabb erény. De a szerelem csírát vet, még a legszomorúbb szívben is. Vagy talán mindig ott volt, csak idő, türelem, testet-lelket átmelegítő szenvedély kellett ahhoz, hogy szárba szökjön.  
A virágja pedig a beteljesült, kölcsönös érzés a legszebb földi tünemény, mit ember csak elképzelhet.

*~*Happy end*~*


End file.
